A New War: The Mamodo Compendium
by Storm the Wind
Summary: A war for the throne of the Mamodo World begins. A young girl participates in the war just to see the Human World and doesn't care for the throne. Her and her partner, Akito Koizumi, make it their goal to show her as much of the Human World as possible, while at the same time having to fight off others and to complete The Mamodo Compendium. Accepting OC's.
1. The Girl of the Vermillion Book

The Girl of the Vermillion Book

"Where am I? Is this where they sent me to find my partner?"

A young girl walks through the night. Lightning is striking down as it pours down raining.

"I can't see anything it's so dark." She says to herself.

Suddenly lightning strikes down, showing a silhouette of a tall tower before a loud scream is heard.

A week later, in an average house in Japan, young guy is practicing playing a guitar in his bed. This guy is Akito Koizumi, age 14 in middle school, or was in middle school before dropping out.

"Akito are you awake?" A woman walks into the room. "Ah, good morning." She smiles to him.

"Heh, and a good morning to you as well mother." Akito says to her.

"Hehehe. May I ask a favor of you? I need you to do a bit of shopping for me." She tells him.

"No problem. I'll be happy to help." He says before putting his guitar away and standing up.

"So how goes that search for your little band?" His mother asks.

"Poorly so far, not many people here actually know me too well." He tells her as he gets ready to go out.

"You ready to admit you need to go back to school?" She asks him.

"Not yet but getting there." He tells her before smiling.

"Well I won't force you to go back. Besides I appreciate the extra help in my old age." She says before laughing.

"Come on you're not that old." He tells her before taking a list from her. "Be back soon." He says before leaving.

While out shopping, Akito walks into a large man.

"Ngh! Sorry man, my bad." Akito tells the guy.

"Hey be more careful punk!" The man yells back.

Akito sees the man reach down and pick up a light green book he dropped.

'That's a strange looking book?' Akito thinks to himself.

The man stands back up and glares down at Akito.

"Next time I won't let you leave unpunished!" He yells at him before walking off.

"Hmm, where to bastards like that come from?" Akito asks before continuing on.

Akito finishes his shopping and heads back towards home.

Suddenly he ends up running into someone else, causing him to drop his stuff.

"Ngh! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" He says while collecting all the groceries.

"Oh no this was all my fault!" He sees a girl roughly his own age also picking up the groceries with him.

"I apologize she can be such a klutz." Another girl, one a bit younger, says as she helps as well.

While picking up the groceries, Akito picks up a strange yellow book.

'Huh? This book. It looks almost exactly like the one that guy from earlier dropped.' He thinks to himself.

"Oh! That's mine!" The teen girl exclaims.

"Oh, well here." Akito hands it to her.

"Thanks a lot." She says before taking it.

After another minute or so, they get all the groceries back up.

"Thanks for the help and sorry about bumping into you." He tells them as they all wave goodbye. He then continues to walk home.

He enters his house and sets the groceries down in their kitchen.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" He yells.

"Oh thank you dear." His mother says while walking into the room. "By the way Akito, you have a guest."

"A guest?" He asks.

"Yes, a cute girl came in a while ago and is in your room now. Thought she might have been a friend of yours." She tells him.

"Girl? Cute? Friend? My room?" He asks before running off towards his bedroom.

He opens the door of his bed and finds someone jumping on his bed.

"Weeee!" A young girl half Akito's height, medium-length hot pink hair, lines going from the center of her light-blue eyes down to the bottom of her face, and dressed in a strange dress with diamonds and hearts on it.

"W-What the hell?" Akito says to himself while looking confused.

"Huh?" The girl stops jumping and looks to Akito. "Hey! You must be Akito!" She exclaims.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" He asks, still confused.

"Your mom told me." She says while smiling.

"Uh, right." He says before walking up and crouching down to her. "Now may I ask who you are and why you're here?"

"Oh right, forgive my rudeness." She says before standing on the bed so that she is standing over him. "My name is Seika! Nice to meet you!" She tells him.

'Uh why did she have to stand up? Is this girl trying to be dramatic?' Akito thinks to himself. "Well Seika, why are you here? I can surely say I've never seen you before in my life." He tells her.

"I'm on a mission to find my perfect partner!" She exclaims.

'Her perfect partner? Wait she doesn't mean in marriage, does she?!' He thinks to himself, looking nervous now.

"And I think that partner might be you! Akito Koizumi!" She exclaims before pointing down at him dramatically.

'Oh yeah, she's insane.' He thinks to himself before standing up. "Listen kid, I don't know what this whole partner thing is you're going on about. You mind elaborating it for me?"

"Elaborating?" She asks, now thinking to herself.

"Please explain what you mean by partner." He tells her.

"Oh! Well you see…. Um…" She looks just as confused as Akito is now. "I… don't remember." She tells him.

"You don't remember?" Akito asks with a blank expression.

"Just give me a minute; my memory has been very bad lately!" Seika says before sitting and thinking to herself.

"This girl is so weird." He says to himself. "Huh?" He looks next to her to see a strange vermillion colored book.

'Hey that's another one of those books I've been seeing.' He thinks to himself, recalling the other two books he saw.

He reaches down and picks the book up. Suddenly his hand begins to steam.

"Ngh!" He groans in pain. "This book feels like it's burning my flesh!" He whispers to himself.

Suddenly the pain goes away and he picks up the book.

'Well that was very strange.' He thinks to himself before opening the book.

Each page seems to be filled with strange symbols in a form that looks like an unknown form of language.

'What is all this?' He asks himself. 'I can't read any of this purple text.'

He continues to flip through the pages of the book several times over before stopping on a page.

'Hey this page is different." He thinks to himself as he stares at the page.

On the page is a line of text that is colored vermillion like the book instead of purple like the rest of the text.

'Why can I read this line but not the rest of the book?' He asks himself. "Let's see here."

"Hey what are you doing?" Seika asks, now facing him.

"The first spell, Pykeru." He reads from the book. "What does that me.."

Suddenly he notices a bolt of fire shot at him.

"Gah!" He yells as the bolt hits him.

Akito's mother looks up from the kitchen.

"What are those kids up to?" She asks.

In Akito's room, everything between him and Seika is covered black in soot.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Akito asks, wide-eyed.

"Wow what happened in here?" Seika says before hiccupping and a small trail of fire comes out of her mouth.

'Wait, don't tell me this girl is the one who shot off that bolt of fire I saw.' Akito thinks to himself. 'What the hell is she?'

"Aww! My dress is all filthy!" She cries out.

"Hmm, that's not the only thing; looks like you could use a good washing as well." Akito tells her.

"Hmm?" She looks at her arms and legs. "Yeah I guess so." She says before giggling.

"Are you two ok?" Akito's mom walks into the room. "Oh my! What happened in here?"

After Akito explains what had happen, which takes a bit of time, she tells Seika that she would need a bath. She also mentions how she might need help.

"Ugh. Why am I doing this?" Akito asks.

He's helping Seika, who's currently in a bath full of bubbles, wash off.

"Hehehe!" Seika giggles as she plays with the bubbles.

"Come on! I can't help wash you off if you keep moving around so much!" He tells her.

"Hah!" Seika takes a handful of bubbles and then blows them at Akito.

"Mmmm." He now has a mustache and a beard made of bubbles.

"Hahaha! You look so funny!" She says while giggling more.

"Ugh! How did I get stuck bathing a kid who's only about 4 years younger than me?" He asks.

"Hehe!" She says with a cute childish smile.

"Ugh." He groans. "Why does everything strange happen to me?"

After a while, they are both back in Akito's room. Seika dresses in some pajamas to sleep in.

"Okay I think it's about time for you to start explaining yourself." He tells her.

"Explain myself?" She asks, looking confused and innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Naturally I mean what's your connection to this book?" He asks before holding the strange book from before up.

"Hmm? I could tell you, but you probably won't believe me." She tells him.

"I saw you shoot a bolt of fire from your mouth." He tells her. "By all means, try to make me not believe you."

"Huh?" She looks confused. "I shot fire? OH! You mean you can read the book?!" She asks excitingly.

"Hmm. Yeah I can. Now tell me why that's such a surprise." He tells her.

Seika thinks to herself before nodding.

"Okay then." She says.

They both sit across from each other on Akito's bed.

"I'm not exactly from this world." She tells him.

"Not from this world? Then where are you from?" Akito asks her, looking a lot less surprised than a normal person would react.

"I come from the Mamodo World, a world filled with demons called mamodos." She explains.

"Which means you're one of the demons?" He asks. "So what are you doing here?"

"Every thousand years in the Mamodo World, a trial takes place in order to determine our new king." She continues. "This trial is an all-out war among 100 different mamodos in the Human World."

Akito's eyes widen.

"A w-war?" He asks nervously.

"Though there are a few limitations given to those who participate." She continues on. "We are incapable of casting our spells on our own; we require the assistance of a human partner to cast the spells within the books." She points to the book Akito is holding.

"I see." Akito says. "So that's why when I read that line of text; you fired that strange attack." He looks to the book and then back at Seika. "So what else is there?"

"I.. I don't know." She tells him. "There's more I'm sure, but I can't seem to remember any more."

'That's right. She mentioned that her memory has been failing her.' He thinks to himself. "So now you're saying you want me to be your partner so you can win this war?"

"Well, to be more specific, I want something different from you." She tells him.

"Something different?" Akito asks, confused. "And what would that be?"

"I want to see all of the Human World!" She says with excitement in her eyes.

"All of it?" He asks. "You mean you wish to travel and see everything?"

"Percisely! I've heard so many stories of how beautiful this world is!" She exclaims. "So many landmarks and amazing places! It's a girl's true dream to see it all!"

'It's like I've been saying, she's being overly dramatic.' He thinks to himself. "I see, and you want me to help you do this."

"Yes! Please help me Akito! No one but you can read my book and if I run into another mamado, they're easily send me back to my world!" She tells him.

"Send you back?" He asks. "How do they do that?"

"Simple, by burning the book." She tells him.

"Mhmm…" He suddenly punches her on the head. "I thought you said you couldn't remember anything else!" He yells at her.

"OW! I just remembered! Ow that hurts so much!" She cries.

"So what if I deny to help you?" He ask her.

She turns to him, tears flooding down her eyes.

"…" His eye twitches. "Fine I'll help protect you." He tells her.

Her eyes suddenly gleam with excitement.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thaaaaank you!" She exclaims before jumping on him, hugging him.

She smiles to him and kisses his cheek.

"Mmmm heh." He smiles to her. 'How the hell do you say no to a girl this cute?' He asks himself.

It soon becomes night. Seika is sleeping on the bed while Akito lies on the floor.

"Hmmm." Akito is writing inside of a book.

'If I have to deal with 100 demons, might as well turn it into a game for myself.' He thinks to himself.

He closes the book and writes on the cover, The Mamodo Compendium.

The Mamodo Compendium

Mamodo #1- Seika- A young cute mamodo who dreams to see the world. Cheery and playful.

Gender: Female

Alignment: Good

Specialty: Fire-based spells

Known Spells:

Pykeru- A bolt of fire straight shot from the mouth.

Human Partner- Akito Koizumi (Myself) - Laid back dropout looking for something in his life.

Gender: Male

Occupation: Dreamer

Book: Vermillion


	2. The Boy with the Heart of Ice

The Boy with the Heart of Ice

The next morning comes and the sun shines into the room.

"Akito. AAAAAkito." Akito hears a voice calling him.

"Mmmm. Just 5 more minutes mom." He says in his sleep.

"Akito!" The voice yells before something lands on his stomach.

"Gah!" Akito exclaims in pain.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He sees Seika sitting on him smiling.

"Mmm." He stares at her blankly.

"Hehe." She giggles.

After getting up out of bed, Akito and Seika both get dressed and ready.

"Seika." Akito says to her as she's about to get her dress on.

"Hmm? What?" She asks.

"I didn't notice yesterday because of your dress, but what's that around your neck?" He asks.

Around Seika's neck is a locket necklace.

"Too be honest, I wish I knew." She tells him. "I noticed it one day and tried to open it. But it was hopeless."

Akito crouches down to her and looks at the locket and tries to open it.

"Man no good. Looks like it's been beaten up by something. The lock is stuck in place." He tells her.

"Oh well." She says she throws her dress up and it lands on her, covering the clothes she wore to sleep in.

They both head downstairs to the kitchen, where they see Akito's mother has cooked them breakfast to eat.

"Eat up you two. Don't want to be hungry when you go out today." She tells them.

"Wow!" Seika exclaims, her eyes shine and her mouth drools. "I haven't had a decent meal since coming to this world."

Both sit down to eat. While Akito quickly stuffs his food into his mouth; Seika eats more mannerly.

"Mmm! It's so good!" She says.

"Why thank you Seika." Akito's mom tells her, smiling. "It's nice to have a girl in the house to show some manners."

"What's that supposed to me?" Akito asks, his mouth full of chewed food.

After breakfast, they both walk out of the house and go into the town.

While walking around, Akito's eyes shift around.

"So where should we go today Akito?" Seika asks. "Hajime City is a pretty big place, at least compared to most of the towns I've seen on the way here."

"Let's just keep walking." Akito tells her.

"Hmm?" She looks at him, confused. "Why?"

"I want to show you something." He tells her. His eyes look behind them.

"Really?" She asks.

After walking for a while, they reach an open area of grass and flowers.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Seika exclaims.

"It's a small park I used to come to as a kid." He tells her. "Not too many people pass by here though since it's far off from the majority of the city."

Seika giggles before running off and starts picking flowers.

Akito looks at her. He smiles before walking off again.

Seika picks some flowers.

"I wonder if Akito likes flowers." She says to herself. "I'll pick him a whole bunch!"

She finishes enough flowers to make a bouquet out of.

"Okay that's enough." She says before standing up straight. "Hey! Akito!"

She turns to where Akito was before and notices he's gone.

"Huh?" She looks around, confused. "Akito?"

She doesn't see him anywhere.

"Akito!? Akito!?" She calls out for him. "Where are you?!"

"Aww you missing your little friend?" She hears a voice from behind.

Seika turns around to see a large man and a young boy slightly older than her.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" She asks them with a smile.

"Oh Seika, such the sweet hearted foolish girl." The boy says as raises his palm at her.

"Huh?" Seika looks confused. "Have we met before?"

"Read the spell Celrio!" The boy exclaims as the man next to him draws a cyan book similar to the vermillion one Akito has from his jacket.

"Jikikiri!" The man, Celrio, exclaims.

Suddenly out of the boy's palm, a large spear of ice fires at Seika.

"Ngh!" Seika narrowly dodges the attack. "A-A mamodo!" She says with her eyes widen.

The spear of ice destroyed several park trees.

"Hmph, she dodged it." The boy says to himself emotionlessly.

"W-Wait! I don't want to fight!" She tells them.

"Oh good, that makes this easier." The boy says before smirking at her and aims his palm at her again.

"Jikikiri!" Celrio exclaims.

Another ice spear is fired at Seika.

"Ngh!" She closes her eyes.

"Pykeru!"

Suddenly the spear of ice starts turning into steam.

"What the hell?!" The boy and Celrio both exclaim at once.

"I don't much appreciate you attacking a harmless girl so openly."

The steam clears out to show Akito and Seika together, both unharmed.

"Rrrr! I thought he was gone!" Celrio growled.

Akito holds his book in his hand as it glows.

"Where were you Akito? I could've got hurt!" Seika tells him, tears going down her eyes.

"Well I had this feeling someone was following us, so I brought us here where not too many people gather." He explains. "While you were playing in the flower, I hid myself so that they were come out of hiding."

"And what took you so long to come out and help?" She asks.

"….. I fell asleep." He tells her, scratching his cheek.

Seika stares at him with tears streaming down her eyes.

"We thought the bookkeeper was gone, what do we do now Aetelcias?" Celrio asks the boy.

"Seika! Face that way!" Akito tells her before grabbing her head and forcing her to face towards their opponents. "Pykeru!" He exclaims.

Seika's eyes glow as a stream of flames fires from her mouth and hits the momodo, Aetelcias.

"Hmph!" Aetelcias puts his arms up to defend as the flames surround him.

'So this is the spells true potential?' Akito thinks to himself. 'Last time it was just a bolt of fire and a small explosion, maybe it's because we're not holding back anything!'

The smoke and flames around Aetelcias dies out.

'Ngh! No way!' Akito exclaims to himself, his eyes widen.

The mamodo is still standing, only having a few black spots on him.

'The boy took those flames head on, yet he doesn't look fazed by it at all!' Akito thinks to himself.

"So what do we do now?" Celrio asks the kid, who simply dust the black soot off him.

"It can't be helped." Aetelcias tells him. "We don't stand again a mamodo who can use fire. We're just have to retreat for now."

"Hold on we're not going to just let you get away now!" Akito exclaims.

"Sorry but we can't afford to take any risk right now." Celrio tells him with an evil grin.

"Don't worry yourself human, we're meet again, when the odds are more in our favor." Aetelcias laughs.

"Rrrr! Pykeru!" Akito exclaims before Seika fires off her attack at them.

"Jikikiri!" Celrio exclaims, causing Aetelcias to do the same.

Both attacks collide together, causing the ice to turn to steam again.

"Mmm." Akito glares through the steam.

When the steam is lifted, Celrio and Aetelcias are gone.

"They used the steam to escape. Crafty bastards!" Akito says.

"Wonder what their problem was." Seika says.

"Yeah, what did they mean they couldn't afford to take any risk?" Akito asks as he thinks to himself.

"Hey! Look!" Seika exclaims and points at an envelope on the ground.

"What's this?" Akito asks as he walks over and picks it up.

He opens the letter and begins to read it:

"You might of lucked out this time but now you're on our hit list. Out of us 3 mamodos, one is bound to take you out, so be on your guard and be cautious."

"Hmm? It's not an enemy's warning, it's a cautious letter." Akito says.

"Wait! Three mamodos!?" Seika exclaims.

"Hmm, by the wording we can exclude that ice boy from being the writer." Akito says.

"Stop ignoring me!" Seika exclaims at him.

That night, both get ready for bed.

"So should we be worried about that letter?" Seika asks.

"Nah, I think we can handle ourselves." Akito tells her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaims but handing Akito the bouquet she made.

"Hmm?" He looks at it. "What's this?"

"A bouquet of flowers! I made it when we were at that flower garden!" She tells him with a smile.

"Heh. Well thanks." He tells her before putting the flowers away.

Akito starts writing in the same book from last night.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asks him, looking at the book curiously.

"I figured if I'm going to have to participate in this war anyway, might as well have some fun with it." He tells her. "So I'm making a sort of mamodo Encyclopedia, The Mamodo Compendium."

"Com-Comp- I can't say something like that! Make it easier to remember!" She exclaims.

Akito just laughs at her. Soon they both are in bed asleep.

Meanwhile, near the city docks.

"That girl is the only fire mamodo in this city." Aetelcias tells Celrio and four others. "I currently don't have any spells that can counter her spell."

"And you want us to take care of her before she can learn anymore spells herself?" A boy of teen age asks.

"That is correct." Aetelcias says. "I don't know what that girl is capable of, but I'm not taking any chances."

"….." Another person and their mamodo stay quiet.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Celrio yells at the person.

"…." They continue to be silent.

"Why you!?" Celrio begins to walk to them.

"Enough. Let them stay quiet, they're still do as we tell them." Aetelcias says before laughing.

The Mamodo Compendium

Mamodo #60- Aetelcias- A mamodo with a cold personality. Doesn't seem to care for anything.

Gender: Male

Alignment: ?

Specialty: Ice-based spells

Known Spells:

Jikikiri- A large spear of ice shot straight from the palm.

Human Partner- Celrio- A large man with a personality equal to his mamodo.

Gender: Male

Occupation: ?

Book: Cyan


	3. Our First Allies are Our Enemies

Our First Allies are Our Enemies

On the streets of Hajime, a familiar young girl is walking around.

"Ugh! That stupid Aetelcias!" The girl exclaims. "One of these days we're going to get back at him!"

In the bag she's carrying, a yellow book glows slightly.

The girl sighs to herself.

"But what am I supposed to do?" She asks. "We couldn't beat them back when they forced us to join them, what are the chances of us winning next time?"

Meanwhile, Akito and Seika are at home.

"What is this thing?" Seika asks.

She is watching him operate on a computer.

"It's a computer; it's pretty much an access to the internet where you can find an infinite amount of information." Akito tells her.

"Wow!" Seika exclaims.

"With this, it should be easy to show you some interesting sites in our world." He tells her. "Like Tokyo for example."

He pulls out several images of Tokyo, Japan.

"Amazing! All this from a weird box?!" She says excitingly.

She looks at all the pictures, till suddenly staring at one specific image.

"Akito. What's that?" She asks as she points out an image of Tokyo Tower.

"That's Tokyo Tower. Why do you ask?" He asks.

"It looks… familiar." She tells him.

Seika's eyes suddenly widen.

"That figure! It has the same shape!" She suddenly exclaims.

'I think she's finally lost it.' Akito thinks to himself.

"I remember now! My first night in the human world! I saw that tower!" She tells.

"So you appeared in Tokyo? Well that's interesting but it's really not that special." He tells her.

"But Akito, that's the last memory I can remember before waking up around Kyoto." Seika tells him.

'This girl walked here from Kyoto?' He thinks to himself. "Wait, how did you end up in Kyoto if you last remembered being in Tokyo?" He asks.

Seika thinks to herself.

'This doesn't add up. She seems sure that she saw Tokyo Tower, but that contradicts her waking up next in Kyoto.' Akito thinks to himself.

"Let's go!" She suddenly exclaims.

"And where exactly are we going to?" He asks her.

"To that Tokyo place of course!" She tells him. "Maybe I can figure something out about my missing memories!"

"An interesting idea, but I can't just drop everything I'm doing and take you all the way to Tokyo." He tells her.

"Aww." She pouts.

"We're just use the images here to recall more of your memory." He tells her.

He pulls up more images of Tokyo and show them to her.

"Any of this look familiar?" He asks.

She stares at the images and shakes her head.

"Nothing." She tells him.

'She seems to only remember the tower itself.' He thinks to himself. 'I mean it stands out a lot, but how could she not have seen anything else there?'

"Well I suppose we can check in on it eventually, when I have time." He tells her. "For now, how about we eat?"

"Yeah!" She exclaims.

The girl with the yellow book walks up to a house and heads inside.

"I'm home!" She exclaims.

"Welcome back Miki!" A younger girl walks out of another room.

"Nice to see you decided to clean up around here Rei." Miki says as she puts her bag down and takes out a black binder.

She opens the binder and lays it on a table in the kitchen. In the binder is a picture of Akito and Seika along with information on them.

"So we need to take out these two? Akito Koizumi and Seika?" She asks. 'Hmm? I swear I've seen this boy before.' She thinks to herself.

"We don't have to do anything!" Rei exclaims. "I told you already! I refuse to fight Seika!"

"What if she decides to fight us?" Miki asks.

"Hah! Seika? Fight against me?" Rei asks before laughing.

"You never know, all of you want to be the Mamodo King, so she might betray you for the crown." Miki tells her.

"I'm not worried about that, Seika isn't dumb enough to make an enemy out of me." She tells her.

"Rei, I'm just telling you to be careful." Miki says. "You don't know who might end up being ambidextrous."

"Ugh! Shut up already! Don't use your fancy wording on me!" Rei exclaims. "Besides, she won't fight me, because she knows my spells will easily trump hers."

Back at Akito's house, him and Seika are eating.

"So Seika, you don't remember any other mamodos that came here?" Akito asks.

"Nope. I don't remember any of them or what kind of spells they use." She tells him.

"Great, so we're never know if an enemy's spells can trump ours." He says and sighs.

They finish eating and walk out of the house.

"I got some errands to run, are you sure you can handle yourself?" Akito asks.

"Don't worry so much, I'll be just fine." She says with a smile.

'To be honest, I'm more worried about who ever runs into her.' He thinks to himself.

"Well be back here before dinner." He tells her.

"Okay!" She says.

They both walk off in opposite directions.

Miki and Rei leave their house as well.

"Ok I'm off to see a friend, are you sure you don't want to come so I can watch over you?" Miki asks.

"I don't need you babying me! I can take care of myself!" Rei exclaims.

'I'm more worried for anyone who she runs into.' Miki thinks to herself.

"Fine, be back here before time for dinner then." She tells her.

"I know the drill!" Rei says.

They both walk off.

Miki walks while looking at the binder.

"I know I've seen this boy before, but not the girl." She tells herself. "Maybe I'm just mistaking him for one of my classmates."

She walks past Seika as she walks by.

"Wow this place is bigger than I thought." Seika says to herself. "I wonder where I can go to have fun. Maybe I should've gone with Akito after all."

She walks around, not knowing where she's going.

Meanwhile, Akito is looking at the spellbook.

"What is this weird text? And why can I only read this one line?" He asks himself.

As he walks, Rei walks by.

"Even if we had to battle Seika, what are the chances we'll even run into them?" She asks herself.

Rei looks back to see Akito walking with the book.

"…. That's not funny." She says.

Soon dinner time comes around.

Akito and Seika stand opposite from Miki and Rei in front of Miki's house. Akito and Miki have their books ready.

"What's the meaning of this? Why did you're mamodo force me here?" Akito asks.

"I'm wondering how I happen to be around the house of another mamodo." Seika says with a smile.

"The better question is, why are you still here? I warned you to be careful, yet you moved around casually." Miki tells them.

"So you're the letter writer?" Akito asks. "My guess is that means you're with that ice kid."

"Don't pair us with him! We're just threatening us to do his work and that includes getting rid of you two!" Rei exclaims. "Sorry Seika, I guess it can't be helped."

"Do I know you?" Seika asks.

Rei suddenly looks dumbfounded.

"Wait what do you mean do you know me?!" Rei yells. "I'm Rei! I was your friend back in the mamodo world!"

"Friend?" Seika asks while thinking and then smiles. "I have no idea who you are."

Rei looks confused and then angry.

"How dare you!? You think it's okay to forget about me?!" Rei asks. "Miki!"

Miki opens her book.

'Damn it! I wanted to avoid this!' Akito thinks to himself before opening his own book.

"Mikaza!" Miki exclaims.

Suddenly a stream of water forms and makes itself into a whip-like object in Rei's hand.

"Try this!" Rei exclaims before lashing the whip at Seika.

"Pykeru!" Akito exclaims.

Seika fires off her stream of flames, which collides with the whip.

The whip douses out the flames and strikes Seika.

"Gah!" She yells as she is forced into a nearby building.

'Whoa! That spell took out Pykeru like it was nothing." Akito thinks to himself. 'She uses a water spell, I doubt we can beat her!'

Seika walks back over, now covered in a few bruises.

"Akito that hurt a lot." She tells him, now crying.

"Don't worry I have a plan." He says.

"A plan?" Miki and Rei asks.

"What kind of plan?" Seika asks.

"One that is so risky that it could end our lives." He tells her.

A few minutes later they're all inside drinking tea.

"A plan to distract our attention with delicious tea, genius." Rei says.

'It isn't genius if you just said no when he asked if we wanted tea.' Miki thinks to herself before sighing.

"Okay now that we're done with all the fighting, we should tell you that Seika lost bits of her memory." Akito tells them. "That's why she doesn't remember you."

"Oh really?" Rei asks. Her face blushes in embarrassment and she scratches the back of her head. "I knew that!"

"Now about that letter, it pretty much proves you're involved with that ice mamodo's group." Akito starts. "So why are you attacking us?"

Miki looks to Rei who nods.

"About a week ago we were attacked by Aetelcias and were easily beaten down." Miki begins. "He told us if we didn't want him to burn the book, we have to do as he says."

"I see." He says.

"I gave Celrio the letter to leave you. He laughed at me for trying to help but agreed to do it, said it would be fun to see you try to run away." She continues. "We were hoping to avoid fighting, but if we don't they're come for us."

"I didn't think the girl that helped me the other day would be the type to pick fights." Akito says.

'So that's why I remember him.' Miki thinks to herself. 'I'm surprised he recognized me so easily.'

"Then just fight them." Seika says.

Miki and Rei stare at her blankly.

"Didn't you hear!? We can't fight them!" Rei exclaims.

"I never heard that." Akito says. "All I heard was that you lost."

"You think we have a chance against them?" Miki asks.

"Oh hell no. You probably don't stand a ghost of a chance." He tells her.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Rei asks.

"Even though they beat you and threatened you, do you feel accomplished helping them?" He asks.

The girls look at each other.

"You need to stand up for what you believe in and fight for it." He says. "How about it? Friends?" He asks as he holds a hand out to Miki.

Seika smiles and does the same to Rei.

The two are a bit distressed at first and then hesitantly reaches out their hands.

Suddenly an explosion blows down the house's wall.

"Ngh!?" They all look to the new hole in the wall.

"Now now Miki Mizame." A thuggish man walks through the hole. Next to him is a teen boy, about 1.5 times Seika's and Rei's height with short white hair. "It's not very smart to just up and betray us."

"Wait that's the guy I ran into the other day!" Akito exclaims, recalling the man he ran into with the light green book, which the man in front of them pulls out.

"Let's go Procello!" The man exclaims.

"Whenever you're ready Jiro!" The teen says.

"Seika!" Akito exclaims as she gets ready.

The two mamodos glare each other down.

The Mamodo Compendium

Mamodo #2- Rei- A short-tempered but nice girl. Dependable and loyal.

Gender: Female

Alignment: Good

Specialty: Water-based spells

Known Spell:

Mikaza- creates a stream of water in the form of a whip

Human Partner- Miki Mizame- A middle school student, a cute sweet girl caught up in a war.

Gender: Female

Occupation: Middle School Student

Book: Yellow


End file.
